


banana split - viseul

by secret_atermoiements



Series: sugar rush - a collection of kpop one shots [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Fluff, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_atermoiements/pseuds/secret_atermoiements
Summary: sometimes, all you need is a date and a haseul.-kahei never feels like she's good enough. luckily, haseul is always there for her.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: sugar rush - a collection of kpop one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	banana split - viseul

Kahei lets out a long sigh as she stumbles over her words yet again. She's been practicing her parts in a song for hours now, trying to get the pronunciation just perfect. She still has so much left to do, and it's overwhelming. It's tiring enough just knowing the amount of work she's given herself, and doing it is a whole other level of exhausting. 

But she can't give up. She has to get this done, for Loona and for herself. 

Again. And again. She has to do it. She has to. It's so mentally draining at this point that she wants to stop - but no, she has to continue. Ignoring the dryness of her throat and the pounding headache that won't leave her alone, Kahei tries yet again. 

And she slips up. 

With a cry of frustration, Kahei slams her hand down on the table and buries her face in her hands. It isn't like her to get angry this way, but she just can't help it. She's been trying and trying, and she just can't. 

She feels utterly useless. 

Barely even aware of the tears suddenly running down her face, Kahei takes a deep breath, trying to rid herself of any tension in her body. How long has she been at this now? It's been hours already, hasn't it?

A sob shakes her shoulders. She can't do this. 

Minutes pass, and she hasn't moved or tried again - just sat there crying into her hands. 

And then, a message lights up her phone. Through her tears, she vaguely registers that it's from Haseul.

Haseul: Do you wanna go get food or something? I'm bored. 

That's a weird thing for her to ask - not entirely out of the ordinary, but not normal either. Kahei debates saying yes before remembering what she has to do first. She hastily types out a response. 

Vivi: no thanks. busy. 

Haseul: Cmon Kaheiiiii

Haseul: I know you want to~~~

Vivi: i do but i can't

Haseul: Get over here. Ice cream shop. I'll pay. 

Haseul: We're gonna get banana splits and I'm gonna drag you and you can't stop me

Vivi: haseullll noo

Haseul: YeS. You can't turn me down. 

Vivi: ugh

Vivi: fine

Haseul: YAYY

A reluctant smile appearing on her face, Kahei forces herself out of her chair. She should probably get some fresh air anyway - but after banana splits it's back to the studio. 

There's only one ice cream shop nearby both of them, so she figures that's probably where Haseul is. It'll take maybe ten minutes to get there, they'll be able to chat for maybe twenty, and after that she can get back to work. It's not wasting time, she convinces herself - but the doubt still lingers. 

Pushing it from her mind, she continues to drive. And sure enough, Haseul is waiting outside the ice cream parlor when she arrives. 

"Kahei! I was starting to think you wouldn't show up," she smiles, gesturing at a table behind her. "You look tired - did you get sleep? You know you need it." 

"Yeah, I slept, don't worry," Kahei mumbles. It's not quite a lie - she was up late, but she did get sleep before waking up early this morning to practice. 

"Good!" The smile is back on her face immediately, and Kahei feels her heart do a weird sort of backflip. As much as she refuses to admit it, she really does like Haseul. A lot. 

"Anyways, I ordered banana splits. They should be here soon."   
"Ah, good." Kahei sits down, followed by Haseul, and rests her head on her hands. 

"So, what were you busy with?" Haseul asks, with such a genuine look of interest and curiosity that Kahei feels bad about what she's about to say. 

"Nothing really - it's not important." 

"Hmm," is the only response she gets. Luckily at that moment, their banana splits arrive, so she's spared the trouble of answering. 

For a couple minutes, they eat in silence, neither of them really sure what to say. Kahei knows Haseul isn't satisfied with her response, but it's not as if she can change it. She may as well forget it.

Except Haseul doesn't seem to think so.

"Kahei."

"What?"

"I know what you were doing."

Her heart sinks like a stone. "You do?"

"Yes. And I just-"

"Please don't make me stop, Haseul. It has to be perfect - I have to make this perfect-" 

"No, listen to me. What you're doing to yourself, it isn't healthy. Do you know how much sleep you're losing, how many hours you're stressing yourself out?" 

This Haseul is scary, Kahei won't deny it. There's something heartwarming about knowing she cares, but it's almost immediately extinguished by an icy cold wave of panic and a desperate need to explain. 

"It doesn't matter, I have to do better, right? And I can only do better if I practice."

"Kahei sweetie." Haseul sounds sad, sympathetic almost. "That isn't how this works. You're overworking yourself. You're gonna tire yourself out, and then you won't be able to practice properly. Pacing yourself is important, you know that?" 

Kahei takes a bite of her banana split in order to avoid answering. 

"I know, but…" she mumbles through the ice cream. 

Haseul gives her a stare that says quite plainly, "you can't win this one."

"...You're right," she says, swallowing. "I don't have an excuse. I just wanted to do better for you guys… I feel like I'm not doing enough."

"I understand." 

The raw emotion in her voice is a little shocking. 

"I know how hard that is - but you know what? You're doing more than enough already, trust me." 

"Do you really think so? I don't know, Haseul…" 

Without another word, Haseul gets up from her chair and walks around the table, wrapping her arms around Kahei. 

"It's okay," she says softly, and Kahei feels her worries melt away. She rests her head on Haseul's shoulder, closing her eyes and allowing herself to drift away from the responsibilities she has. 

"Thank you," she whispers. 

And when she opens her eyes maybe a couple minutes later, Haseul is still right there - and Kahei feels truly safe and happy for the first time in a long time. 

Their faces are only maybe an inch or two apart, but Kahei finds that it's not an uncomfortable position to be in. It's nice to know that somebody is here for her. 

And… maybe she's in love with the way Haseul looks at her, the way she smiles at exactly the right moments and the way it lights up everything around her every time she does. She's so pretty - her hair falling so perfectly around her face, cheeks a pale pink colour. 

Kahei could look at her all day. 

And almost as this thought occurs to her, she lifts her head just a little bit and kisses Haseul's lips softly - just for a second. 

"Ah-" Haseul's expression morphs from relaxed to taken aback. 

"You… don't mind, do you? If I do that?" 

Haseul seems to be looking for the right response - but when she next looks into Kahei's eyes and brushes a strand of hair from her face, her answer is evident already. 

"Of course not." 

They stay like that for quite some time, banana splits forgotten, only really caring about each other's company. 

And for a change, Kahei isn't upset or worried about going back to the studio. She's just here, and she's happy, and right now that's all that matters. 

Maybe her intention wasn't to be sitting with Haseul like this, or to be truly grateful for having someone's company this afternoon. 

But the fact that it's ended up this way is reassuring. Almost as if it was meant to happen.

And maybe, just maybe, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> vivi sweetie i'm so sorry for projecting onto you, you do not deserve that and i love you sm,,, but fanfic material


End file.
